Rescue me
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Seth Rollins meets Harmoni Michales during his OVW days when they're forced to share a house, through out their friendship and their crazy dramas, Seth ignores any deeper feelings that could be brooding, until he realises that Harmoni is in an abusive relationship that she just cant leave, Seth wants to save her but there is also the little concern of his own little secret
1. Guy or girl

**A/N **So new story time, hopefully it pans out and I enjoy good people!

**Chapter 1 Guy or girl? **

**Seth;**

I finished up with another day's training, I was glad to stop, my aching bones needed to rest. Not that I would be resting much, straight after training I would be hauling boxes to my new room at The Lot. The Lot was like a mini town, a giant dorm like lodging house surrounded by a college and other learning facilities. I had signed my contract with the WWE in December, since then I had been training at their facility, also on The Lot, OVW. For anyone that didn't know, WWE is the worlds biggest wrestling company, I wrestled under the ring name Seth Rollins, actually I had been wrestling for so long under that name, thats pretty much who I was now.

For about a month or so I had been driving back and forward which was slowly but surely wearing me out, finally a room had opened up on The Lot. I had no idea who I was sharing with, not that it mattered, I had a feeling I wouldn't be there much. After I had showered and changed, I made my way through The Lot to my new home. A couple of friends were gonna help me but then I remembered that having my friend Dean around people wasn't the best thing. Number thirteen looked smaller than I thought but that was all right, as long as it had a room for me and the guy (I hoped) I was sharing with wasn't a dickhead. There was no one home, so far it was just me. Taking my stuff through wasn't easy, it looked tidy enough though it was small. The kitchen was crampy looking, it could only handle one person in it at a time. Everything looked clean enough, scratch that, overly clean, like hospital clean. That's a good sign right? The living room was bare which I guess gave the tiny shoebox more room. There were three doors in front of me, like a gameshow if you think about it. One door had the name '_Harm'_ written across in black letters, kinda didn't help me dechipher if it was a guy or girl. Harm obviously short for Harmony, in this fucking world, that could be a guy or a girl. I couldn't worry about that now, flicking blonde and black hair back, I got to work. One room was the bathroom, which meant the room in the middle was mine. I settled my stuff lazily in hopes that by the time I was finished 'Harm' would be home. It was just after half past three when I was done. Looking around there wasn't much else to do. I couldn't help but glance at the door, I still hoped that Harm was a man, it would be easier for everyone involved and by everyone, I mean me. The clock ticked on and I was getting bored, all my entertainment was in my room and I hadn't been bothered to set it up yet. I looked at the door again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I just took a peek inside. At least to give me a clue on who I'll be living with until I get called up to the big legues, for the meantime I was stuck on the lower ladder getting my skills up some more. The door wasn't locked which I found odd, one would think you would lock the door if you were sharing with someone you didn't know. Still I was glad, I eased the door open slowly expecting to see some sort of vivid clue. It was nothing but a bed, drawers and a desk. Although above the bed was a cool _Pantera_ banner, I liked that. Good taste in music. There wasn't much else in the room that could give it away so I ventured in deeper, no way that could go wrong. The room had a clean nuetral smell to it, meaning it didn't smell like a girl or boy, seriously it was like a robot lived in this room. That would be cool, I could confuse it and make its head explode, yeah deep down I was a nerd. The answer was right in front of me really, the drawers. No doubt the kind of clothing could help on whether or not I was sharing with a girl or guy. From first glance when I opened the top drawer, everything was black which made me hope to hell that whoever it was wasn't some creepy emo. Man that would be annoying. I kept rifling through completely unaware of anything except finding evidence on who it was. Finally I found something that made my green eyes light up, there in my hot hand was a rather fitting black bra with red lace trim. I think its safe to say I was sharing with a girl. A rather sexy yet slightly slutty girl.

"I never thought I would see the day when wholesome Seth Rollins turns into a creepy perve"

I almost jumped out of my skin dropping the bra on the floor, quickly I got out of the room that wasn't mine. "What are you even doing here Dean?"

Dean Ambrose was one of my closet friends and at times worst enemies, we along with our friend Roman were put together all the time simply because no one worked as well together. We just hoped that when we got called up to RAW or Smackdown we could stay together. He wrapped an arm around my neck as I shut the door to Harmoni's room,

"Thought I would come help you settle in, from what I see you don't need help moving in, just five minutes alone" He gave a wicked grin, his hand jerking the air.

"Fuck you"

"No thank you Seth, perhaps if you ask 'Harm' she'll do it"

"Do you forget Shelly?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shelly is a bitch. Don't look at me like that Rollins, you know as well I do that she's a bitch"

I ignored that, not that he was wrong but I wasn't about to get into this arguement again. "C'mon, you can help me set up my room"

The door slammed shut while me and Dean were fixing my stereo up, a soft yet sharp voice filling the small space.

"Man, it's hot. So hot"

Dean and me slipped out to find a tall girl with no shirt on, under the thin bra straps was flawless creamy skin. Her black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, first glance she seemed ok looking. Of course Dean cheered.

"Woo-hoo! Half naked girl!"

She jumped covering her chest which didn't do much, only I got a nice eye full of soft handful of breasts. Very nice I must say. She didn't keep her chest covered, she moved her hands so they were on her hips.

"Why are do I have strange men in my house? I swear to God if she sent me telegram strippers again, I will not be happy"

"Looks like you're the stripper" Dean commented making her bright green eyes darken. I liked her eyes, they were like bright emeralds, I always did like emeralds.

"Yeah, I want _him_" She pointed a long finger at Dean "Outta me house"

Dean actually put his hands up in defence, "All right I'm leaving."

When he was gone, Harm looked at me. "And you are?"

"I'm" "Hold that thought, I just realised I have no top on"

She pulled her black _Pantera_ shirt back on, "You were sayin?"

"I'm Seth Rollins,"

Her face broke into a smile, her hand out, "Yeah the dude said you was comin, I'm Harmoni but people call me Harm or K"

"K?"

Harmoni smiled again, her hand soft in mine as we shook. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I take it you're all settled in?"

"Yeah all set up"

"Then I'm going to have a long hot shower, after that visit, I really need to scrub"

"That's all right. Uh what are you doing for dinner?"

She tried to hide the smirk but didn't quite suceed "Are you askin me out Seth?"

"Uh no"

"Pity, that could've been fun. I've had my dinner, there is food in the cupboard, have at it but please clean up, I fucking hate ants. However I will not object to a hot coffee, strong, two sugars and milk"

She left me to gather my dinner, she was messing me up in such a way that I didn't even care that I was stuck on coffee duty. Harmoni wasn't built like the other girls I knew, she seemed flawless and perfect, her straight black hair and bright green eyes. Creamy looking legs that went right up to her face, she was beautiful and that was something I couldn't deny. Oh I could feel the bad vibes in my bones, the water stopped running and I realised that the bra I had dropped was still on the floor, she was going to know I was in there.

**A/N Should I go on? lol and it does get better I promise! **


	2. Long days

**Chapter 2 Long day**

**Harmoni; **

Just after eleven in the morning I was informed by the Dean of the college that I would be recieving a new flat mate today, that was fair enough as long as they weren't a douchebag, I had had enough douchbags in my life. The day was all ready piping hot which didn't make me feel any better, I had so much to do today that my flat mate didn't even register with me. I had a class to go too, then I had to go to Bayvue and see my younger sister, then it was all about the study. Oh isn't my life as a student just so exciting. I made sure I had all my gear and headed to class, I really didn't fancy sitting in that room listening to the professor go on about crap. Stalling outside the class for a moment I made up my mind to skip, it wasn't a habit that I practised often, I just wanted to get this day over with fast I guess. I texted my only friend in that class Felix and asked him to take notes for me, he assured me that he would.

I made it to Bayvue in record time, I was in time to see my sister throw her lunch tray at the nurses, I gotta admit that was kind of funny especially when they treated her like she was helpless. Raven wasn't helpless, she was insane, litterly. Bayvue was a mental asylum, she had been there for about four years, she liked it where she was. My siblings and I didn't exactly have a cheerful upbringing, well thats not very fair to say, the upbringing and the parents were fine, I guess it was just certain events that occured that made it bad. Due to everything, it drove my sister insane, sometimes she presented well, sometimes she didn't. We all agreed that Bayvue was the best place for her, at present I was her only visitor, her twin sister Iziah was locked away in a place of her own. Jail. Our younger sister Jamie was living with her husband Eli in Sweeden, don't ask me why because I don't know. Our mother died during Raven's first stay in the nuthouse, our father couldn't visit as much as he wanted too, he wrote and called but actual visits were hard to accomplish, guess thats what happens when your father is Shawn Michales, thats right. When I got in and I had signed the book, the day nurse escorted me to Raven's room. I didn't need it unless she was in a bad mood today, that happened alot.

"Is she in a bad way?"

"No, she's gone back to her childlike state"

"Please tell me you kept her away from the scissors"

"Yes she's been kept away from the scissors, she's very antsy about the word shower or anything to do with water"

That wasn't new either, Raven seemed to go into phases where certain words would trigger certain things. Usually anger.

"Hey Harmoni!" Her silver eyes lit up when I walked in, Raven's little face was lit up like a child on Christmas. She had her black and silver hair tied behind her, I noticed on her tattooed arm there was a fresh bandage, Raven tended to self harm when she couldn't harm others. While I had only a couple of tattoos, Raven had them from the neck down, she was more colourful than a kelidoscope, that was her comparison, not mine.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"I bit it"

"Why?" I asked sitting on her bed with her, I made sure not to touch her. Even though Raven was a 'toucher' you never touched her first, you waited for her to touch you, it was the easiest way to not get your arm bitten off, which she almost did to Iziah. Oh Raven bit her but she was lucky to escape with her limb still attached to her.

"It was itchy and they wouldn't let me itch it, so I bit it."

"Fair enough. So how was your day?"

Raven shrugged, "The same really. Oh look what I won!"

She pulled out some jelly-beans, she could only eat black jelly-beans, these ones were green and red. I quite liked red and green ones, at least I did if it meant they were away from her. I really didn't need her back in the hospital or on suicide watch, been there, done that.

"Jelly beans, are they for me?"

"Of course they are!"

Good thing about this state, she was highly suggestable, at least to me she was. "Thank you Ravey-gravy"

That made her laugh which was always nice to hear. I was used to her screaming.

"So I thought you had classes today"

"Just one, I'm skippin it"

"Why?" Those silver eyes went large and round like a child that didn't understand the simplicity of the situation.

"I guess I want this day over with, I have a new flatmate comin later on so I want all my energy to deal with that"

"Ooh, guy or girl?"

"Guy. Seth Rollins or somethin like that"

Her eyes went wider until I thought they were gonna burst right from her head. "Seth Rollins! OMG!"

"What? You know him?"

"Nope"

I should've seen that coming and even though she's done that alot, it was still funny. "I just hope he's not a douchebag and he's hot"

Her eyes narrowed, despite the fact that I was a year older and I was now taking care of her, she had always been the mother hen, kinda hard to do with half your marbles missing. Again that's her saying, not mine.

"I don't want you fraternizing with guys, they're jerks"

"Not all guys are jerks Rae"

"Yes they are Harm"

"And I suppose Vampiro is a jerk?"

Vampiro is my oldest friend, the only one that I managed to keep despite my family being all kinds of messed up. He was the only friend I wanted to keep and cared about losing, if Raven was clearly out of her tree I would've slapped her for being mean to him. Besides deep down inside her somewhere, she didn't mean it after all once upon a time, Vampiro had litterly saved my life, nutty or not, Raven didn't forget that.

"He's the biggest jerk, he's Mexican, I never trusted the Mexicans"

"He's Candian"

"That's worse!"

"Ok fine, I won't fraternize with the guys because clearly they are jerks but if my flat mate is hot, I will ogle him, I miss lookin at hot guys"

"Just don't have sex with him"

I couldn't help but laugh, despite what _my_ twin sister (less said about that whore the better) thought, I wasn't the type to jump into bed with random guys. I thought about it, I'm human but I would never do it.

"I won't. Besides it's been so long since I've had sex they have probably changed it on me"

"They have, you now have to do it upside down while reciting the pledge of alligeince"

"I think I'll pass on that"

After I had finished seeing Raven and promised her that I would be good when Seth arrived, I headed home. It was just going on quarter past four and I was pretty much melting. I had hoped that the sun would be going down by the time I left but sadly it was still going strong. I got into the house which was coated in silence, he hadn't arrived yet. I quickly took off my hoodie and my black _Pantera_ t-shirt, the coolness of the little flat hit my almost bare torso. I was about to take my bra off when the cheer shook through me.

"Woo-hoo naked girl!"

I couldn't help but jump out of my skin, when I turned around there were two of them standing there.

"Why are do I have strange men in my house? I swear to God if she sent me telegram strippers again, I will not be happy"

I had all ready clicked that one of them was Seth, the other one had his blue eyes stuck to my breasts. Guess that was kinda my fault, I did have no top on.

They both shot me weird looks, I was used to it. "Looks like your the stripper"

Seriously I only did that once and how dare they bring that up. I pointed at him, "I want _him_ outta my house"

He put his hands up in defence, "All right I'm leaving"

When he was gone, I looked to Seth, at least I hoped it was Seth, he was kinda cute. "And you are?"

"I'm" "Hold that thought, I just realised I have no top on" I quickly put my shirt back on, "You were sayin?"

"I'm Seth Rollins,"

Now I smiled, he was quite cute. I put my hand out which he took, his hand was soft yet firm. "Yeah the dude said you was comin, I'm Harmoni but people call me Harm or K"

"K?"

That always confused people, there were only two people who called me K, Iziah and Vampiro. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I take it you're all settled in?"

"Yeah all set up"

"Then I'm going to have a long hot shower, after that visit, I really need to scrub"

"That's all right. Uh what are you doing for dinner?"

I tried to keep the smirk to myself but couldn't quite suceed "Are you askin me out Seth?"

His cheeks went slightly red, I wasn't usually one to make people uncomfy but I had to admit it was kinda fun, now I knew why Iziah liked doing it.

"Uh no"

"Pity that could've been fun"

"Uh no"

"Pity, that could've been fun. I've had my dinner, there is food in the cupboard, have at it but please clean up, I fucking hate ants. However I will not object to a hot coffee, strong, two sugars and milk"

I left him to gather his dinner, I really needed a shower, the sweat was scratching a disgusting hole in my skin. I went to the shower and stripped down, I tried to forget Seth but that was hard. Seriously what was wrong with me? The last time a guy had done that, it was Vampiro and that was a while ago. The water pounded over my lean five-eleven frame soaking away the day, sadly it didn't pound away the very hot image of my new flat mate. His lean tall frame bulging with muscles, a slight beard on his face. I liked the rough beard, it wasn't all gross and bushy like a goat, just a hint of a five o'clock shadow. It was his hair I liked best, shoulder lenth black hair with a long patch of bonde. It was different but it didn't hurt his looks, if anything it made him hotter.

When I got out of the shower, his back was to me, his concentration on the stove. The man had a cute butt, I knew I had to stop looking but I couldn't help it. He was hot. I gave him one last glance before slipping into my room.

I was sure that my room was flawless but right on the floor was my bra. Was he in my room touching my bra? Why did I find that interesting? I was going to say something but I had a better idea, this was going to be such fun.


	3. I'm not a cross-dresser!

**A/N **I really wish people would stop picking holes in my goddam story...1st; I am well aware that Seth was never in OVW but again this is a story of my creation, if I want him to be in OVW, guess where he is going, OVW! This is my story, if I want Seth to be constantly be wearing a bright rainbow wig and high heels, guess what he's wearing, thats right.

BUT; I would like to say thank you for the opinion and I'm well aware of the grammar errors and long paragraphs and I'm working on that.

BUT stop picking holes and saying that certain facts aren't true and what not, this is a story if I have something wrong you can bet that its meant to be like that, so stop picking and just enjoy the freakin' story!

All right I've rambled enough, onwards with the story!

**Chapter 3 I'm not a cross dresser! **

**Harmoni; **

I still had my bra hanging off my finger when I answered the rumbling door, I could tell who it was from the banging, my friend Felix with my notes. Seth had vanished into his room, my cup of coffee still waiting on the bench. Thank you for telling me, seriously thats just rude.

"Harm!" Felix gushed when I opened the door, his round face breaking into a large grin. I let him in and shut the door, I didn't like my door to be open, it gave people the impression that I wanted them to visit me, which I did not. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheeks. "We missed you in class girl, not that you missed much, Randal Mathews broke up with Roxanne Jared again"

"You are such a gossip queen Felix"

"Honey I'm gay, thats what we do"

"Cause thats not stereo-typing"

Felix waved it aside as he passed the notes to me, written in his tidy scrawl and ad-libs. "So whats with the bra?"

"I found it on my floor"

"And you decided to carry it around to remind yourself to put away your washing?"

"I'm giving it to my new flatmate"

His hazel eyes lit up, "You have a new flatmate! Is he hot?"

I avoided that question because I knew for a fact that these walls were paper thin, I didn't really want Seth to know that I thought he was attractive.

"Why don't you go knock on his door and see for yourself"

Felix was about to go but I stopped him, I really didn't want the Dean here again going on about being appropirate like last time. I still maintain that wasn't my fault.

"So why are you givin your flatmate your bra?" Felix asked as we settled in the lounge, the lounge was bare because there was no room but the space had a built on seat. I had put on a cushion so it was comfy to sit on, I didn't sit here very often so it was fine how it was.

"I have a feeling that he's a tad fruity"

Despite that making perfect sense, Felix still looked at me like I was insane, wrong sister buddy. "Fruity how?"

"I think he's a cross-dresser"

"I'm not a cross-dresser!" Seth suddenly exploded, his door flying open so fast it hit the wall.

"So wanna explain why this was on my floor?" I asked letting the bra swing from my finger.

"I don't know, maybe you're messy"

"It wasn't on my floor when I left and it was after you arrived, if you want it, you just gotta ask"

"I'm not a cross-dresser!"

"Pity, the thought of you in a dress is interesting"

"And now I'm leaving" Felix announced trying not to laugh, he let himself look my flatmate up and down before seeing himself out.

"I'm not a cross-dresser" Seth said again once Felix had gone.

"So wanna explain why this was on my floor?"

"What makes you think I had something to do with that?" His green eyes burrowed into mine, holding my gaze longer than anything. I liked those eyes, it was like I was looking deep into his soul. Buzzing went through me, an excitement I thought had died a long time ago.

"Because only two people have access to this house, me and now you. It wasn't on my floor when I left this morning and it was when I got back"

He didn't say anything for a bit, his blonde locks falling over his face, I wanted to sweep them back but I resisted. Touching him wasn't a bright move on my part. Especially since I had just met him, still the urge was strong.

"It's not what it looks like"

"So what does it look like if you're not a cross-dresser"

"I wanted some evidence"

"Evidence of what?"

"That you're either a guy or girl, the Dean didn't say, they just said a room had opened up"

"Did you stop listening half way through?"

He let out a little laugh which made the urge to touch him even stronger. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I did the same thing when I got here, he said 'Hi I'm Dean, then I stopped listening"

Seth sat down with me, the scent of him washed into my nostrils, I liked it. Like pure man and _Brute_. It was a good smell.

"So what are you studying?"

"English Lit, Bachelor of Arts and Cinematography, so its a fancy way of saying all I do all day is watch movies and read books."

Another little laugh which melted my heart a little bit more. "How long have you been studying?"

"Too damn long, I think I have another two years to go, I don't really know anymore, I lost count"

"I heard that"

"So why are you here? Are you studying?"

"Something like that"

He avoided my question and his eyes suddenly went shifty, I didn't push. I knew how annoying that was when people asked me about my siblings, yeah didn't really want to admit that one was insane and the other was in jail, then there was admitting who my father was, it was just a headache I could do well without.

"I'm sorry for being in your room Harmoni"

"All good, not much to look at or take"

I could tell that this conversation was making him un-easy, it could still turn back to what he wanted to avoid so I decided to let him off the hook.

"Anyways I'm gonna get back to studying, I have a fuckload to read"

When I was safely in my room and my bra was put away, I fopped on the bed. I just knew I wasn't going to study tonight, I had too much to think about and I knew the majority of it was Seth related.


	4. Bitch

**Chapter 4 Bitch**

**Harmoni;**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm rang through me like a freight train, sleepily I hit out at it, missing completely my hand caught the edge of the table.

"Motherfucker!"

Now I was awake as the pain surged through my fingers and down the left side of my hand. Weird thing is, this is actually normal for me. Every morning was the same, that annoying seven-thirty alarm annoying me and smacking my freakin' hand against the table edge. You would think I would've learnt by now, sadly I hadn't and I had to deal with the new bruising settling on the old bruising. Deciding that maybe I had wasted enough time, and woken everyone else in the process, I pulled myself from the bed. All ready I missed it's warmth, the cool air hitting my skin. The house was eeriely silent as I gathered my stuff up to get ready for the day. When I opened my bedroom door I half expected to see Seth there demanding why I woke him. Because I'm mean like that and it was entirely an accident. Instead it was just the silent, bare house. Guess thats a plus right? Making sure I had my gear I went to the bathroom, a nice hot shower always managed to make the day better, even if the rest of the day turned out to be crap at least I was clean and ready for it. Not hearing any sound at all, like any normal person I opened the bathroom door,

"Whoa!"

Seth jumped pulling the towel to cover all the good bits, yeah this wasn't apart of my plan. Quickly I pulled the door back and waited outside patiently. I so did not mean to do that although I will admit I did get the most pleasing of views. That lean muscled frame wet and glistening, seriously he was like some sort of towel-clad-_GOD_, even the tattoo on his leg just made him hotter. When he came out, I moved so he could get out and not think I was waiting for him to come out, just because it was fun to see my face change colour, he wasn't dressed, just that annoying towel and that devious grin. I seriously didn't know whether to hit him or pounce on him. I avoided his eyes and slipped into the bathroom hoping that a shower would help. I knew it wouldn't but damnit I was gonna try.

I swear to God I could hear him laughing at me. Seriously he was laughing at me and my red-as-tamato face. Or maybe I've spent too much time with my sister and have now become paranoid. Man I hope so cause I've had enough jerks in my lifetime.

When I got out of the shower, admittedly I spent longer in there thanks to his nakedness, honestly who could blame me? He's freakishly hot and yes I am drooling. Seth was still there eating toast, I swear his eyes lit up when he saw me, or that could be that paranoia we talked about. I dumped my stuff in the room and made sure I had everything I needed for the day, I swear I wasn't trying to avoid his eyes.

"You know if you had told me Harmoni, I would've put on more of a show"

I knew he was joking but still I hoped that he was serious because that's a show I would see repeatedly and yes still expect an encore.

"Really? Cause that would be fantastic"

Seth laughed "I'll make sure to pencil you in"

Was he flirting with me? I couldn't tell so I had no idea if I should or could flirt back, see I wasn't too good at this part, the flirting or courting as Rae calls it, it just didn't come naturally, it seemed as though it did but it didn' ! Where was Iziah when you needed her? And if one person answers that I will slap you, I know where she is thank you, jail. See Iziah, before she decided to kill and mutilate thirteen people was the master of the flirt and all without even trying.

"Well Seth as fun as it is seein your junk and admittedly it was fun, I've got movies to watch, they're not gonna watch themselves" I hitched my bag on my shoulder and made my escape, at least for a few hours.

"I'll see you about half four Harm!" Seth called out to me sending the shivers up my spine. Maybe I was better at this flirting thing than I thought.

**Seth; **

"Are you listening?" Shelly's screechy voice ripped through me, I wasn't listening, I was thinking about other things, more important things. I don't even know why I was with Shelly, when I first met her, she was great, now not so much.

"No I wasn't, what were you saying?"

She rolled her brown eyes, flicking blonde hair over her shoulder. "God, you never listen to me Seth, I might as well be talking to a brick wall."

So I wasn't paying attention to what she was blabbing on about, I was in my own little world, until the door opened and in walked Harmoni, now there was a girl I could listen too. At least her voice wasn't like a broken record, I actually mean that litterly.

"And who are you?" Shelly got out waving her hand around like one of those old-school black chicks you see on tv, Dean would've been so proud seeing as how he does that alot.

"I'm the girl who lives here and you are?" Harmoni asked mocking her waving hand, I couldn't help but laugh making Shelly glare at me.

"I'm Shelly, Seth's girlfriend" She got pointedly moving closer to me, Harmoni just rolled her eyes, I take it she had dealt with this alot. Not that I blame Shelly for being jealous, Harmoni was quite an attractive girl, I would be a blind idiot not to see that.

"Right, well have fun with that" Harmoni dismissed Shelly and her possesive ways. "I'm gonna go and get some food, I'm hungry again, I haven't eaten in like ten minutes"

Shelly glared at her again "Where are you going?"

"I fail to see how that's your business Shelly" Harmoni got out pleasantly checking her wallet, "But if you really must know I'm hungry so I'm going to get some _Subway_, I'm pretty sure I said that, am I not speakin English again? Cause accordin to my friend I randomly start talking Russian"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You speak Russian?"

"I have been known to do that"

"I'm still stuck on the fact that you speak Russian"

"Yeah it's amazin the skills you can pick up just from going to a library and not layin on your back" Harmoni got out glancing at Shelly for the first time, I don't know if Shelly got the dig but I did and for some reason I didn't actually feel the need to defend my girlfriend, I know should defend her but I didn't.

"If you even think about going near my boyfriend" "Oh you're one of those, goody thats gonna be fun" Harmoni cut in rolling those pretty green eyes. "You know my sister was the same, until I shot her in the face at point blank range with a double barrel shot-gun"

Harmoni flashed a cheery smirk before ushering herself back out the door to get her food.

"What a freak"

"Was that necessary?"

"What?" She looked at me innocently as though she didn't know what she did wrong.

"Picking fights with my flatmate,"

"Seth I wasn't starting fights, I was merely warning her"

"Against what? Learning? Getting food? Tell me Shelly, what was she doing that annoyed you so much?"

"She was looking at you"

I got up all ready tired of her stupid paranoia, "I think you should leave, when you're ready to not act like a damn child I'll be waiting for your apology"

Shelly looked at me hurt, those eyes brimming with tears, it really didn't help that Harmoni walked through the door munching on her _Subway_, she pushed past Harmoni and flew out the door.

"It was nice meetin you Shelly!" Harmoni called out after her trying not to laugh.

"Was _that_ necessary?"

Harmoni shrugged "Nope but I had a lot of fun doing it"

"What did you mean when you said 'one of those'

Now she looked uncomfortable, "I shouldn't of pointed that out, it wasn't my place"

"You pointed it out, so tell me what you meant"

"I honestly think it's best I don't, it's only gonna cause fights between me and you and the last time I was in that situation I wound up bein bitten and that freakin hurt"

That whole sentence circled in my head but not making much sense, in my stumble Harmoni escaped to her room.

She didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	5. Rollinizing, that's totally a thing

**Chapter 5 Rollinizing, that's totally a thing...**

**Harmoni; **

"I have great news!" Seth randomly burst in the front door, his blonde and black locks flying behind him. It kinda reminded me of _Charlie and the chocolate factory_ and I only knew that because Raven loved that movie, the old-school version not the crappy _Johnny Depp_ remake. Running all the way home with good news. In the month that he had been here we had become friends, I hoped that he was the second friend in my entire life that I wanted to keep. In his month of being here I had manage to avoid any questions or queries about my family, it wasn't the fact that I was ashamed of them, it was just easier. It wasn't like I was the only one avoiding personal questions, he did it too. He refused to mention anything to do with his family, he told me about wrestling and Shelly, he told me about his first tattoo, (The awesome looking anaconda starting at his ankle and wrapping up to his knee) but whenever I asked him about his family, he shut down. I would've pushed if I hadn't done the same thing. It was hard enough with people knowing that Shawn Michales was my father without them knowing everything else. Despite this, Seth and me were getting closer which as you may of guessed, I didn't object too in the slightest.

I put my book down and looked to him, even with his face going a shade of red, he still looked cute. "Huh, half expected you to be covered in trash"

"Why?"

"Never mind" I didn't need to re-hash the time Iziah got into a fight with the garbage men and got our service cut off. She came back in the house after taking the rubbish out, covered in it. "So what's your great news?"

"I got a promotion!"

"How do you even get a promotion in wrestling? Seriously"

"Instead of OVW, I'm now goin to NXT"

"Don't spell in front of me damnit"

"It's like the latest show for the future WWE stars"

Damn! That meant he had a chance of meeting my father, fuck. "Hey good for you"

I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic but it came out that way, I actually did mean my congrats.

"Anyone ever told you that you're really sarcastic?" Seth commented sitting down with me on the hard built-in seat.

"Anyone ever told you your hair looks stupid" The come-back came out so fast that I didn't have time to stop it, I wished I could have but I couldn't, the words could never come back.

Seth (thankfully) just laughed, "Actually three people have"

I patted his arm, I felt more comfy doing that now. "Aw sweetie, don't let people call your hair stupid, I think it looks awesome, so awesome that I was thinkin of rollinizing my own hair"

He looked at me like I was crazy, yeah used to that now. "Doing _what_ to your hair?"

"Rollinizing it"

"Yeah that's not a thing"

"It so is! I found it on the intra-net, if you have two-toned hair like your's, it's called Rollinizing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. I was thinkin of doing mine red and black"

His hand gently touched my black locks, "I like your hair the way it is,"

"Aw thank you darlin"

He moved his hand quickly, quicker than I would've liked. "Seriously though congratulations on the promotion, I know you're gonna do brilliantly, I mean anyone that can moonsault off a fat guy is bound to do well"

"You saw that?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, hey if I invite the Big Show over, you reckon you could moonsault off him?"

"Harmoni, you gotta stop watchin that video"

"But it's an awesome video!"

"Because that don't make you sound like a crazed stalker or nothin" Seth laughed again, his green eyes shining.

"You got me, I can't help it Seth, Big Show is just damn gorgeous!"

"How dirty do you feel just for saying that?"

"So dirty that when I have my shower tonight, I'm gonna scrub off five layers of skin"

His eyes lit up again "That reminds me, when I first moved in here you walked in on me in the shower,"

"Whats your point?"

"Harmoni!"

That banging and shouting didn't make me feel any better, the interruption was one thing but the person shouting, that was just worse.

"All right I'm comin!" I sprung off my seat in hopes that he wouldn't come in, wishing don't work because he barged in, I knew I should've locked the door. Shawn Michales aka my father proudly on display. The surprised look on Seth's face said it all. One of the many things I had tried to hide so hard all busted in a matter of twenty seconds.

"There you are!"

"Hey Dad"

Those beautiful green eyes widened further, he didn't expect that I take it.

"Hey Dad indeed young lady" He looked at me sternly, I'm a grown up but somehow Dad still made me feel like I was a little girl. I pulled myself together quickly and remembered my manners, "Seth this is Shawn Michales, Dad this is my flatmate Seth"

They shook hands but Dad shot me that look, this wasn't a topic that was over.

"It's nice to meet you Seth."

"You too"

Those blue eyes back to me, "We had dinner plans tonight remember"

"Yes...no, sorry Dad I made other plans"

"Well un-plan them, we ain't had dinner in almost a month, so we're having dinner"

"Fine. Let me get my jacket. You be nice"

"I'm always nice" Seth got out confused,

"Not you. Him" I glared at my father, he knew what I meant. I quickly grabbed my jacket and keys, "I'll see you later Seth and again congrats"

"Thanks, have a good time"

"Our convo isn't over by the way, we finish when I get home"

"Finish what?" Dad asked, I could hear the disaproving clucks all ready coming. He did that alot, it was annoying.

"Nothing, ok dinner now. Bye Seth!"

"Bye!"


	6. Harmless dinner

**Chapter 6 Harmless dinner**

**Harmoni; **

"So, how's the studying goin?" Dad asked as we looked over the menu, at least Dad had let me choose the restuarant, I chose _Della Morte's_, it reminded me of my sister's restaurant (now taken over by my cousin Storm) before she decided to butcher thirteen people, who I still say had it coming. In a weird way when I came here I automatically felt like Iziah was still out and about instead of locked away like a common animal, to be fair maybe that was the best thing for her and the rest of society.

"Good so far, passed my last exam with full marks"

"That's good to hear Harmoni"

I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what else to say, so I bought the subject back to him. "So how's the step-monster?"

"I thought you liked Trish?" Dad asked, hurt that I called his new wife a monster and that I pointed out the technicality.

"I do, I just wanted to say step-monster"

Dad laughed with relief, when he and Trish first got together, it was fine mainly because everyone was still around, but then Rae left and Iziah left and Jamie was all ready gone so that left me, and I'm not proud of it but I wasn't exactly a nice girl to my new step-mummy, I was just glad that Raven was away and didn't hear the whole story, see by Trish I mean Trish Stratus, and Raven adored Trish and anyone that insulted her, well it was never a pretty picture. Now that I was used to the situation (and gotta admit it was nice to see Dad happy again) I was much nicer, still really glad that Raven didn't find out.

"Trish is fine, bout ready to pop any day now"

Trish was pregnant with my new brother or sister, now that was news that I took well which is hard to imagine but still I was happy for them.

"I hope it's a boy, you have too many girls"

"I heard that but as long as it's healthy and has all the right limbs in the right places, it don't matter what it is"

After we had ordered and the waiter gave us our food, Dad started in on the real topics, my sister's updates and my new house mate, he was always gonna be protective but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"So this boy, Seth, are you sleeping with him?"

"Dad I just met him" I got out rather patiently, usually I had no patience or desire when it came to this subject but I guess I mellowed a bit since I was living away from him now. "Besides he has a girlfriend"

"And do you get along with her?"

"Just met her but no, I can all ready tell that we won't be best buddies, thank God for that. She's a Whore-clone"

Dad's blue eyes went dark for a split second before changing the subject, I never thought it was possible for my Dad to hate anybody but from that look I knew he hated my sister, not that I blame him. She ruined more lives than Hitler, I know, a bit dramatic and obviously not possible but still that's how her betrayal felt and I'll stick with that until the day I die.

"So how is Vampiro?"

The only guy in my life outside of family that Dad accepted and liked, "The usual, he's comin to see me in a few days so that should be fun, I'm gonna rope him into comin to the costume party at Felix's"

"What kind of costume party?"

"Something about ninteen-thirties gangsters, I wasn't really listenin"

"Your sister loved the pinstripes from that era"

"She still does, have you seen her lately?" I asked knowing the answer,

"Actually I managed to get in and see her today, I'm a little worried"

"She's in a nut house Dad, of course that's worrying"

"More worried than usual, I think one of the guards may be crossing the lines, she keeps talking about a boyfriend"

"Yeah Raven said the same thing to me last time I saw her, I don't think its the guards, I think it might be her condition" I said gently as though Raven could hear me. Sometimes, her mind plays tricks on her causing her to make things up without meaning too, it's clearly made up but to her it's real. Just like this boyfriend she had, it's real in her mind but to everyone else with sanity, it's imaginary. At least that's what I hoped because last time she said something was real, it turned out to be real.

"Still it's worrying, what if she actually does have someone with her, taking advantage of her condition?"

"I'll ask her tomorrow when I see her. If she does have a boyfriend and she's not imagining it, then it might just be another patient she's hanging around with"

Dad didn't look convinced so I just moved on to the next sister. "Have you visited Iziah lately?"

"No, I phoned her, she's doing well but still refuses to see me"

"It's not that hard Dad, just shave your damn beard"

"No! I will not shave my beard, do you know how long it took to grow this thing?"

"It's creepy, I half expect you to have baby birds hidden in there"

Dad laughed "I will shave my beard off next week when she's out solitary"

"Why is she in solitary?"

"Apparently she hurt her cellmate, something about too much lip from the whore"

Now I couldn't help but laugh and for some reason think back to meeting Shelly, that's all right, I had a little plan for that bitch. "Reminds me of Shelly, the whore of my house mate"

"Is she really that bad?"

"Yeah but I'm constantly in a bad mood lately, I will be until _Oblivion _is released"

I loved video games. That's the nerd in me. Deal with it.

After dinner, a little after eight, Dad walked me home, I quite liked walking even if I did have little hills to walk up, thats all right I wouldn't be there forever.

"So I hope Harm that it won't take another month for uz to have dinner"

"Yeah we'll see"

"Harmoni"

I hated that warning tone but even I knew how far too go, after all as Dad constantly reminded us, I was never too old for a superkick, it sounds alot worse than it actually is.

"All right, no need to tune up the band"

Dad ruffled my hair as though I was a nine year old girl again, in a way it was nice. Now that dinner had gone well and nothing too bad happened, Dad insisted on telling me all about safe sex, he insisted that Seth had a thing for me because apparently he was looking at me, it was the only part of the night where I seriously considered banging my head against the table. I admit I hoped he was right but I knew if I told him as much it would only make his rant continue on.

"And remember what I said about Seth, keep an eye on him, if he's anything like the other rookies I had to train, he's just looking for a way to get into your panties"

"Dad!"

He laughed like it was a big joke, it wasn't but still thats how he treated it. "Harmoni, I'm tellin you that's what he's aiming for"

I just shook my head, I hoped Seth was aiming for that because that would be awesome with a capital O.*

"Goodnight Dad"

"Night baby-girl"

When I got in Seth was waiting for me and thats when I realised that he pretty much heard everything Dad had said about him. Man this wasn't gonna end well.

**A/N *When David Tua, a NZ boxer got back into the country years ago he went on wheel of fortune, when he was asked to pick a letter he said "O for awesome" People have never stopped quoting it since, lol it's our own little brand of fame, onwards we go! **


	7. Break the walls down

**Chapter 7 Break the walls down **

**Seth;**

I heard everything Shawn had said and I gotta admit, the thought wasn't an unpleasant one. He was wrong about the whole thing but the thought of his daughter in my bed wasn't a bad thought. Harmoni blushed slightly when she saw that I was standing there,

"You waited up for me?, That's oddly sweet"

"So how was dinner with your Dad?"

"Um good. He didn't say a word about you"

I couldn't help but laugh "Dude I was standing right here, I pretty much heard all of it"

"Yeah he gets like that, like really over protective, sorry"

"Well I admit the thought isn't an unpleasant one" It slipped out before I could stop it, Harmoni pretended that she didn't hear that but I could tell that she did, her body tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"I feel like ice-cream" Harmoni let the moment pass as she started digging in the freezer, "Ooh peppermint"

Harm took two spoons and the ice-cream to the built in seat, I sat down with her and took a spoon. I hadn't had ice-cream in forever, I missed it more than I thought.

"So can we expect a visit from your father next"

"We haven't talked in years,"

"Why?"

"We had a difference of opinion"

"What kind of difference?"

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sure if I could tell her, I had kept my secret for so long I wasn't sure if I could tell her, the last time someone found out my secret it cost me my family. It didn't help that my mother had stopped talking to me because she didn't like that I was a wrestler, she wanted a surgeon, instead she got an athlete. Yeah I didn't get the big deal either.

"Seth? What kind of difference?"

"My mother wanted a surgeon instead she got an athlete"

"That don't sound too bad"

"You wouldn't think so but here we are"

"Sorry I didn't mean to push but you know talking helps, apparently, at least thats what my last shrink said, right before I punched her"

"You punched your shrink?"

Harmoni let out a giggle, "Yeah that so doesn't sound right but she had it comin. Tell you all shrinks are obsessed with bad parents"

"That explains so much yet so little"

"Hehehe, my sister did the same thing"

"You don't talk about your family much"

Now she shifted umcomfortably, there was always gonna be a wall between us unless one of us broke it down. I know to most people a month wasn't much time to know a person but something about Harmoni made me feel at ease, I just knew that anything I told her wouldn't go any further.

It felt like forever since one of us said something, "My father and me stopped talking when he walked in my room and caught me making out with a dude"

She didn't even bat an eyelid, "That would do it, so did you like it?"

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling lighter than I had in years, even Shelly didn't know that I was into guys as well as girls, it wasn't something you could share so easily, well maybe it was since I just told Harmoni about it.

"Yes I liked it. Still feels weird to admit, being bi-sexual"

"You gotta expect that with wrestling, think about it, you're half naked touching other men, you either gotta be real comfy with yourself or you have some sort of same sex tendencies"

"Never thought about it like that, does that mean your Dad has some same sex tendencies"

"Ew that is just gross to think about"

"So what about you Harm?"

"Nope never been bi-sexual, my sister yes, but no, never been attracted to another woman"

"Well don't shut down the possibilty Harmoni,"

"The door is all ready shut dude, it's not gonna happen, unless I'm blindingly drunk"

"Hey, wanna get a beer?" I was only half joking, "You're really just a dream killer aren't you?"

"Yeah I am but if it helps I have a guy friend comin in a few days, if you feel the need to make out with him, don't let me stop you, just remember to push record"

"Cause thats not weird or nothing"

"It's not weird, it's natural, let nature take it's course Seth"

"We'll see when he comes over, if he's hot, we'll make out"

Harmoni clapped her hands like an over excited child. "Now I feel better! Now I know how Iziah felt when she caught two of her guy friends making out"

"Iziah is your sister?"

"Yeah, she's currently serving time in the state pen"

"What for?"

"Oh just some petty crime" Harmoni waved it aside, little drops of ice-cream falling on the floor. "Man this is where you need Rae, she would suck the ice-cream right outta the carpet"

"Why?"

"Because she's a guts, seriously I've seen her eat mayonaise right out of the jar"

"Maybe she was hungry"

"Rae is always hungry, sometimes I swear that she can hear pudding"

"No one can hear pudding Harmoni"

"She can" Harmoni said stubbornly before laughing. "And now you have to get the doorbell"

"The doorbell hasn't gone off" And then it went off, "Ok, how did you do that?"

Harmoni clapped her hands again "Hey it worked! That's never worked like ever"

I got up to answer the door, sadly Shelly was behind it. Her lips instantly flew to my cheek when she spotted Harmoni.

"Hi Harmoni, how are you?"

"Fine and yourself?"

Those three words seemed like the hardest words she ever had to say. Shelly eyed the ice-cream, "You might wanna avoid ice-cream Harmoni, it makes you fat"

Harmoni put the spoon back in her carton and stood up, "I'm gonna go to my room, I would stay and chat Shelly but your a fucking bitch. Night Seth"

Why must girls be so damn jealous of each other?


	8. I'm not speaking to you

**Chapter 8 I'm not speakin to you**

**Harmoni; **

I woke up to yelling, not muffled yelling, hardcore clear as day yelling. Seth was up. Luckily the only thing I had to do today was visit my sister, starting to regret that because it meant I was here while Seth yelled into the phone. I guess it was the phone because it was only his voice I could hear. I tried to roll over and ignore it but that was hard because he just got louder. Man was he angry.

"How is it my fault Shelly!"

"Oh and never mind everything I've done for you!"

"I have given up alot for you, I'm not giving up this!"

"What do you expect me to do? No! I'm not doing that just because you're an insecure little bitch!"

"Fine, be like that! If you're gonna act like that Shelly then I have nothing more to say to you"

Seth finally stopped yelling which made me breathe with relief, at least I could go back to sleep if I wanted too, thing was I was awake I couldn't sleep now. I got up and pulled on my clothes slowly, giving him time to calm the hell down. When I pulled the door open, he was still pacing around the living room, phone in hand. He hadn't calmed down, his cheeks were still a tinted red.

"I guess you heard that huh?"

"Seth the entire lot heard that, you was yelling pretty loud"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Harm"

"That's ok. I know it's not my business but if you wanna talk about it, I've been told that I'm a pretty good listener"

"I don't want to talk about it especially with you" Seth spat out darkly going to his room and slamming the door.

Ok, does someone wanna tell me what the fuck I did? Unless offereing to be a friend is somehow offensive? The only one I've ever known to be offended by friendship was Iziah and she was safely locked away, reminds me I gotta go in and see her at some point, was not looking forward to that.

Now I was mad at Seth for biting my head off, I did nothing wrong yet I was on the recieving end of his anger. He can go to hell for all I care. He came out just as I was pulling on my boots,

"Harm I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"I'm not speaking to you"

I left him standing there as I walked out the door, I was mad. I had done nothing wrong and yet my head got bitten off, I'm sorry but that's not fair and I will not stand for it. I think I'm beginning to understand why Iziah hates everyone.

I got to Bayvue alot faster than usual, I pretty much ran there. Running was the only sport related thing that I did these days, given my long legs I was pretty good at it, you wouldn't think so but I'm full of surprises. I was just in time to see Raven throw her tray at the nurse, it was still funny. Her face lit up when she saw me,

"Hey! How's you?"

"Good" I sat down on her bed while the nurse took the tray and quickly escaped the room, sopping wet from the warm tea Raven threw at her, that nurse must of been new, all the other nurses knew that Raven only had tea when her belly hurt, usually it was sweet coffee.

"So is that a new nurse?"

"Nah, it was a nurse that thought she knew better than me, she kept saying that I have tea, it's in my folder, uh hellew, I think I know what drink I like"

"Have you ever thought Rae that maybe if you just told them to change your folder that maybe it would stop you throwin trays at people"

She waved it aside as though I was the one insane, "Nah I would still throw, especially today because my boyfriend hasn't come to see me, he said next week which really annoyed me. I miss him!"

"Raven this boyfriend, is he, you know, _real_?"

She looked at me for the longest time, her hands shaking somewhat, "If I had my tray I would totally throw it at you Karnage"

And that's what the K stands for, Karnage, my middle name. That's right.

"I was just asking"

"Yes he's real"

"How did you even meet him?"

"That's not important" Raven waved it aside again, "So how's the flatmate?"

"I'm not speaking to him"

"Why? What did he do?"

"He was yelling at his whorey girlfriend and I said that if he wanted to talk then I would be here to listen, he totally bit my head off"

"People do that when they're mad, 'member Izzy"

"I still think it's totally unfair, I was trying to be a friend and he just totally bit my head off"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't want to talk especially about 'that' and especially with me"

"Sounds like the fight was about you"

"It does not" Why the hell would they be arguing about me?

"Sounds like it," Raven said again in a final sort of way, I won't disagree that she could be right, insane or not, she was right about alot of things.

"Sounded to me they were fighting about his wrestling career, like he had to cancel another date and she got all pissy. Remember when I tried dating Vampiro and he was away alot"

"Yeah you was incredibly bitchy, I'm just glad I was here and not with you, poor Iziah being on the recieving end of that"

I had to laugh, only Raven would feel sorry for Iziah after everything Iziah had said and done, she wasn't the person you felt sorry for. She was the girl you wanted to avoid at all costs.

"So how exactly are you going to avoid your secret boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, secret or otherwise"

"But you want him to be"

"Ok that's enough outta you."

"I'm tellin you, you both want each other, mark my words you'll be sleeping in each other's bed soon enough while trying to find out where the ladel is"

"Have you been talkin to Dad?"

"Yeah, he gave me candy"

I rolled my eyes, he knew better than to give Raven candy, it made her even more nutty and that was hard to imagine. "He knows better than to give you candy"

"Harm, he's a dude, he don't know nothin beyond his own penis"

"Ew! I didn't need that image"

"Sorry bout that. So what are you gonna do about Seth?"

All ready I was starting to forgive him, I don't know why, I'm the type to hold grudges but I guess with him I didn't want to hold a grudge, we'll see if he apologizes.

"I'm not gonna do nothing,"

"So are you gonna talk to him?"

"Nope"

Raven let out a long stream of giggles, her body flopping back on the bed like a turtle, her little legs in the air going round like a bicycle. "My boyfriend says that! And he has the cutest face to go with it"

"Yeah, I think I might go now"

Raven sat up and stopped her giggling, almost. "Don't come and see me next week, my boyfriend will be here and I don't want you scaring him away"

"All right, but I'm gonna have to meet him at some point"

"Yeah when 'fifty-four comes back round"

"Fine, I'll leave you to your bliss"

Raven giggled again, I'm not sure if she thought that far ahead but we all knew that next week I would be making several visits to see the man taking un-fair advantage of my little sister, and when I found him, no more miss nice girl.

It took a while for me to get home, I stopped in at Felix's for a coffee and admittedly I was stalling. I didn't want to go home and be on the recieving end of my head-biting. When I did get home, it was completely silent, thank God. I managed to escape to my room before Seth knew I was home, if he was even here. Just as I had settled in my room, door open, Seth walked in the door, still slamming shit, I swear if he broke my favourite cup I would totally punch him. Right in his pretty face. Seth didn't say a word to me as he kept slamming and what not. I was very tempted to offer punching Shelly in the face, I would totally do that without question. After a while I stopped listening to his noises and carried on with my reading. I had alot to do and I guess now was a good time as any.

"Harm?" Seth tapped on my door, coffee in hand. I ignored him, I wasn't ready to play nice yet. "C'mon I know you can hear me"

I still didn't say nothing, I'm still pissed and hurt that he yelled at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him standing in my doorway, hurt that I wasn't talking to him. Well he deserves it.

"All right, since you have no interest in talking to me, I guess I'll just have to take my shirt off"

I looked up, I couldn't help it. The only thing I got was that smirk, damn him!

"That got you. Interesting"

I didn't say anything but I kept his eye contact, I did like those green eyes he had.

"Harmoni I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask, he had this, like weird look on his face.

"I'm pouting, usually it works"

"Well stop it, its creepy"

Seth laughed finally venturing into my bedroom sitting on the end of my double bed, I'm more shocked that I managed to fit in the small room. "I am sorry I yelled at you Harm, I was just angry"

"Yeah I got that, would you like some neck with the head you bit off?"

"C'mon Harm, I don't usually say sorry,"

I let out the most longest exaggerated sigh, "Fine, I forgive you, happy now?"

"Yes" He flashed me a grin, a little creepy but still it made me laugh.

"Just answer me one thing, were you and Shelly fighting over me?"

He shifted uneasily on my bed telling me that once again, to a degree, my sister was right. Damn her!

"Forget it, I don't wanna know. I forgive you, that's all you need to know"

"Thank you"

His hand touched mind softly, only for a moment but I still felt the unreal sparks. There was something between us and I wanted to know what it was and I was gonna find out.


	9. Let the envy swirl

**Chapter 9 Let the envy swirl**

**Seth; **

The next day when I got home, Harmoni was standing at the little stove stirring a large pot. Unfortunately Shelly was with me, at least I hoped Shelly would quit acting like a child. Harmoni gave us both a smile and went back to her pot.

"Hey Harm, what ya cooking?"

"It started out as chicken noodle soup but I got bored so I just started randomly throwing stuff in, it worked out for my sister"

"Your sister must be a pig"

Harmoni let a glare come out before returning to that creepy nicey-nice girl, I think I preferred the mean girl I knew she could be.

"My sister is not a pig. Pig's tend to chew, I'd say she's more like a duck"

"Some sort of barn yard animal"

"I dare you to say that to her face, seriously go say to her face, you would not get out alive"

Shelly opted to not say anymore, thank God cause I'm not sure I could hold them back. Or if I wanted to hold them back.

"Hey so you know a friend of mine is comin soon, we will get pretty loud, at least he will"

"And why would Seth care? Trying to make him jealous"

"Shelly"

Harmoni ignored her and just looked to me, "We'll be playin video games and we tend to yell at the screen and throw stuff, so if you hear random crashes and bangs, it's just us playing video games. Or killing each other but I swear that never happens anymore"

"Why would you try and kill each other?"

"Well when you've been friends as long as we have you tend to get a little murderous with each other, especially when he does that thing with his tongue bolt. Freakin annoying"

"How long have you been friends with this guy?"

"Since I was about ten or eleven, can't really remember, it feels like forever somedays"

Harmoni lifted up the spoon "Hey Seth be a dear and taste this for me? I would but the last time I did I wound up eating it before it was cooked and I wound up being twice as hungry"

"Sure"

I lent over to taste it but Shelly grabbed me, "No"

"Dude he's just tasting the soup ok, he's not jumping into bed with me. Loosen the reins a bit"

"I'll taste it" Shelly offered like it was a comprimise, Harmoni didn't seem to mind. From the way her hands shook I could tell she was resisting the urge to ram the spoon down her throat. Shelly slurrped the hot contents into her mouth. The effect was instant, her eyes watered and her breathing became deseperate, fanning her mouth trying to rid the hotness that gathered in her big mouth.

"Hmmm needs more chillie"

Shelly still kept trying to fan the hotness out of her mouth, I glanced at Harmoni while I grabbed Shelly a drink, she was trying her hardest not to laugh. It was like she expected Shelly to taste it, she wanted Shelly to burn her mouth off. I gave Shelly the biggest drink that was possible,

"That was uncalled for" I muttered to my housemate thankfully Shelly was too busy with her drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Unless of course you're implying that I wanted to burn the roof of your mouth off"

"You knew it would be hot"

"I knew it was hot just like she knew that I wouldn't take kindly to my sister being compared to barnyard animals"

Shelly finished with her water and shoved the glass at me for another drink, Harmoni took the pot off the boil and turned off the heat.

"Well you guys do that, I'm going to have my dinner before Vampiro gets here"

Harmoni took her food to her room and slammed the door shut with her foot.

"Please tell me that you know she did that on purpose"

"Maybe you should stop calling her sister names or picking at her, ever thought of that?"

Shelly glared at me, clearly that wasn't what she expected from me. I would've defended her but maybe if she had kept her mouth shut but no she had to go on pick at Harmoni. The only thing Harmoni did wrong so far was being an attractive house-mate, like that was my fault or her's for that matter.

After she was done eating and Shelly had left Harmoni finally came out of her room, empty bowl in hand.

"So how was the soup thingy?"

"Ok, needed alot more tabasco sauce though, I think I may have to get the bottle back from Rae"

"Did you really mean to burn Shelly's mouth"

She didn't say anything, she just washed her bowl and put it away. "Hey do you wanna come out with us?"

"Us?"

"Me and Vampiro are going to a costume party, nineteen thirties gangsters, you're welcome to join us"

"I'm ok, I'm gonna hit the gym and train"

Harmoni laughed, "Just like my sister before the darkness, so when do you make your debut?"

"Um next week or something like that,"

"Do you know who you're facing?"

"Not yet, I have a feeling it's gonna be Dean or Roman"

"Well honey, I hope you win"

"Will you come and watch?"

"Watch hot guys prance around half naked trying to grapple each other? I'm totally in"

"So you'll be there just to watch the hot guys?"

"Pretty much, is there something else about wrestling that I'm missing?"

"There is alot you're missing but if it helps I used to think the same thing"

Harmoni let out a little giggle, "Thank God, I thought I was crazy for only seeing the hot guys"

The doorbell went off making Harmoni jump, "Hey do you wanna get that? I've gotta get changed"

"Sure"

She flounced to her room and I opened the door, the guy on the other side got me for a moment, he wasn't what I expected but with a name like Vampiro, I wasn't quite sure what I expected. I stepped back and let him come in, like a proper nineteen-thirties gangster he was dressed in the pinstripe suit and fedora, he looked kinda cool.

"Harm will be out in a moment, she's just getting dressed"

"As usual, leaving it to the last minute" He put his hand out, "I'm Vampiro"

"Seth" I took his hand, around his wrist were tattoo markings. I had to admit that this guy, all of six feet and a mop of black hair, he was attractive, he had dark almost black eyes and a strong wrestler's build. I liked the look of him.

"Nice to be able put a name to the face, are you joining us tonight?"

"Nah, I'm gonna catch up on training"

"You're a wrestler too?"

"Yeah WWE, what about you?"

"Mexico, Canada and WCW. Now it's just indy shows"

"Have you tried for WWE?"

Vampiro let out a little smirk, "Nah, I'm happy where I am, besides spending too much time with Shawn isn't something I wanna go through again."

"He didn't seem that bad"

"Try spending a night with him, it gets to you"

"Are you talking about my Dad again?" Harmoni asked opening her door, she certainly filled out her thirties dress, I'm picking since Vampiro was the gangster, Harmoni was the girl on his arm. A frilly, shimmering dress and a feather head band. She closed her door and kissed his cheek, I don't know why but I felt the envy swirl, he got to spend the night with Harmoni on his arm, seeing her in that dress made parts of me open up that I never knew I had. I liked it. I liked it alot.

"Right we should go, Felix is shockingly bitchy about being on time. Don't wait up Seth!"

As they walked I could hear them talking, not that they were being quiet.

"He's cute"

"Vampiro!"

"What? You can't deny that he's hot K"

"Yes he's hot now stop perving at my housemates, it's creepin a bit"

Just after midnight Harmoni and Vampiro came home, even if the house wasn't paper thin I would've heard them, they banged the door open, slurring their words and stumbling into the walls. I inched the door open just to see what was going on. Harmoni had herself draped around Vampiro sharing drunken kisses. Ok little creepy now so I shut the door, not that helped, I could still hear them. Her door snapped closed and for the rest of the night all I could hear was the sound of their drunken romp.

Ok now I was jealous and I had no idea what the hell to do about it. I was so tempted to bang on the walls but I didn't. I should've but I didn't. I just layed there and listened to it.


	10. Whole lotta weirdness

**Chapter 10 Whole lotta weirdness**

**Harmoni;**

When I opened my eyes first thing in the morning (well technically early afternoon), the first thing I heard was coughing. Coughing from next door as though it was right next to me, that's when I remembered the paper thin walls. Oh my God! He heard us all last night! Sitting up so fast I got dizzy, I looked around my small room, Vampiro's clothes and mine strewn everywhere, having sex with him wasn't the bad part, the bad part was my flat mate hearing it all, man that's embarrassing. My face turned red instantly and I wasn't even face to face with him yet. His door opened and his feet padded the floor towards the jug, I know because it rumbled to life two seconds later.

"Vampiro! Get up!" I hissed shaking his body, he mumbled in his sleep and tried to burrow deeper into the covers.

"Let me sleep"

I shook him as hard as I could, if I was my sister I would've punched him. "Vampiro! Get up!"

Finally he opened those beautiful brown eyes, "What?"

"He heard us"

He just looked at me, still not awake properly. "Come again?"

I looked to my door as Seth started to whistle, "Last night, he heard us havin' sex" I made sure to whisper as much as I could so he wouldn't over hear, I could only hope that it worked, I was all ready embarrassed.

Vampiro just looked at me like I was over re-acting. "So?"

"So you don't find that embarrassing?"

Vampiro shrugged pulling himself from my bed and looking for his clothes, "Not really, Harm he probably put on his headphones and blocked us out"

I wasn't so sure about that, for some reason I had the weird feeling that Seth had heard all of my last night activities. Vampiro, still shirtless came over and kissed my cheek,

"If he had heard and kept listening then maybe he's the one with issues, not you"

"It's still embarrassin"

"How is that embarrassing? Explain that to me"

I couldn't help but laugh, sometimes Vampiro just didn't get it, then again he is a man, men hardly get it.

"Last night was meant to be personal, you know between me and you and if he heard it, well he might think..."

I trailed off not knowing how to put it, when I was younger I was very self consious but as I got older I began to get more comfortable with who I was, now that this was occuring, I guess I was back to being un-sure of myself. I didn't want to be but I couldn't help the feeling, usually it occured when I liked someone, in this case Seth. Yes I liked him but only as a friend. Mostly.

"Harm you have nothing to be ashamed of, well except that one thing" Vampiro gave me a wicked grin finally putting me at ease.

A slight tapping came to my door bringing me back to the fact that he could still hear us.

"Harm would you like a cup of coffee?"

Was I crazy or could I hear his smile through the door, hey if my sister can hear pudding, I can hear smiles. I decided that maybe I had to face the music, so to speak.

"Yes please Seth, I'll be out in a minute"

He went away and Vampiro passed me something to wear, still he had no shirt on. "Maybe he would like a repeat performance?"

I had to stiffle my giggles and I'm pretty sure Seth did too, if he was even listening. Admittedly I took my time putting on my pants and shirt, thankfully the only thing I had to do today was see Raven. And face Seth, not something I wanted to do.

"Ready?" Vampiro asked still trying not to laugh, man if I wasn't so embarrassed I would totally slap him, that and the fact that I know it turns him on and I didn't really want to give Seth a repeat of last night.

"Sleeping beauty emerges" Seth teased as I opened the door, "Vampiro would you like one?"

"Nah I'm good, I'll get one later on"

"So did you have fun last night?" Seth asked, that twinkle in his green eyes, I had a feeling that maybe he wasn't talking about the party.

"Yeah it wasn't bad, I think I had too much to drink"

"I couldn't tell" Seth finally let himself laugh making me redden again, damn men and their ability to not be subtle. Vampiro chose to throw more fuel on this fire, damn men and their ability to not be on my side.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you would like a repeat performance, maybe a front row seat?"

Seth laughed "Can I record it for future use?"

"Do you one better dude, you can join in"

Seth cracked up laughing while Vampiro joined in, now their just laughing at me, dude not cool.

"Oh you can both just go to hell" I snapped walking back in my room and slamming the door. I wasn't really mad, well I was a little but not much. Honestly the thought of the three of us, well it was kinda hot.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, Harm does that, you'll get used to it. Look about last night, she's kinda embarrassed about it"

"Don't worry about it, although next time can you warn me so I can block you out with music"

"You didn't do that in the first place?"

"Dean has my Ipod, apparently his girlfriend hadn't heard music in a long time and his was broken" Seth explained making Vampiro let out that little sigh I came to know so well.

"You would think that Harm would be used to embarrassment given her sister but I guess not"

I let my door fly open, now I was mad "My sister is not an embarrassment"

"I meant Iziah and her toaster slash fork"

I relaxed again, not that I didn't love Iziah any less than Raven or Jamie but to be fair, Iziah did embarrassing things like getting in a fight with the garbage men because she was bored.

"Oh yeah" I chuckled "Here's a question, why do you have no shirt on?"

"I don't know"

"If it helps I'm enjoying the view" Seth pointed out despite the fact that his back was now to Vampiro as he made himself something to eat.

Vampiro laughed "I like him, he has a sense of humor. To my shirt!"

He flew into my room like a super-hero and pulled on the rest of his clothing, Seth snuck a look at me, giving a wink making me blush again, I wish I could control that but I didn't have that much control over my stupid body.

Finally he came out with all his clothes in place, "All right, I'm ready"

"For?" I asked afraid to hear what was coming out next.

"Oh you know our three way with Seth, to see your sister you douche, I ain't seen Rae in years, is she still short?"

"You know she probably won't be happy to see you Vampiro, you're a man"

"Well I guess we'll see when I get there" Vampiro grabbed my hand and started tugging at it like an impatient child. I pulled away and went to my room to slip on some shoes. Still the idea of a potential three way was looming in my mind, I liked the idea alot.

"All right lets get this over with before you explode with excitement"

"Didn't he do that last night?" Seth asked bursting out with laughter, at least he could laugh about it, even though I laughed, I still wanted to hit him, just one good slap.

"Oh yeah, I did that alot last night" Vampiro grinned at him, now I was pulling him out the door. Maybe those two together is a bad idea, still hot though.

The walk to Bayvue was short but not silent, we had moved off the subject of Seth and his hotness and onto Raven's condition, like I said sometimes she was ok, sometimes she wasn't, I liked her good days better, I don't think I could handle anymore bad days, especially a Raven bad day, she took it to the extremes, even Iziah was known to duck when Rae had a bad day. When we got in, everyone just seemed to of vanished, oh that's bad. Thankfully there was a nurse on the front desk, she looked up at me and smiled, so far so good.

"Hello Harmoni dear, how are you?"

"Good thanks Joyce, Raven around?"

Joyce looked to her notes, checking on my sister, her blue eyes looked up at me completely un-fazed. "Uh no, she's gone out"

"She's what?"

Was I missing something? She was stuck in this place, wasn't going out, you know against the rules? Why the hell would she go out, Raven always said, "There's nothing good about the outside world, it's just a bunch of dumb people with their dumb dreams and even dumber kids" Why the hell would she go out so willingly?

"Who did she go with?"

Joyce looked to her notes again "Uh her boyfriend, a Mr Moxley"

"That don't make any sense, Mr Moxley?"

Joyce looked to her notes, "Yes a Mr J Moxley, she's sceduled to be back sometime before dinner, she has all her pills with her. Sorry Harmoni, that's all I can tell you"

"Joyce" "No honestly I can only tell you that much because that's all I have"

"All right, thanks Joyce. Don't mention that I stopped by, I don't wanna worry her"

"All right sweetie, have a nice day"

As soon as I got out of there, I started voicing my opinions, thankfully Vampiro was with me or else they would've locked me up too.

"Who the hell is J Moxley?"

"I don't know"

"She shouldn't be seeing anybody, she's not in the right frame of mind"

"I think it's sweet she has someone"

"It's not sweet Vampiro, it's disgusting"

"How is that disgusting? Are you saying that she's not allowed a boyfriend?"

"Of course she can have a boyfriend as long as he's imaginary or as fucked up as she is!"

"So you're saying just because she has issues, she has to be alone?"

"You don't get it Vampiro"

"Get what?"

"Whoever she's with right now is taking un-fair advantage of her and I promised that I would never again allow that to happen to one of my sisters"

"Ah"

I stopped and looked at him, "What's that noise for?"

"This is more about what happened to Jamie than Raven"

I threw my hands up in frustration making several people look at us oddly as they passed us, "I'm protective of my sisters! Is that so bad?"

Vampiro patted my shoulder in comfort, "Of course not but just because Raven has 'issues' don't mean she can't live normally"

"I don't know how to break this to you _Ian_ but she's insane! Literally _in-sane_!, living normally is no longer an option!"

"Do you remember what happened to Jamie?"

I barely kept my fist to myself, of course I remembered what happened to Jamie, it was my twin that had hurt her, I would never forget what that whore did to my sister, it's a good thing that she's all ready dead or else I would murder her all over again.

"Yes thank you"

"Do you remember that they wanted to send her away from her normal school"

"Yes and I stepped up and said that wasn't fair because they were countin her out because of her brain"

"You're doing the same thing with Rae, you're saying that she can't have a boyfriend just because of her head"

"Difference is Jamie knows, to a point, what is acceptable and what isn't, Raven on a bad day or even a good day, doesn't. She could get hurt and all because some fucktard called J Moxley wants an easy bit of meat"

"I think you're being very unfair to her Harmoni Karnage" Vampiro said softly dropping me at my front door,

"Well then I guess I'm the world's giant bitch for wanting to keep my sister's safe, well excuuuuuse me for that Princess!"

I went inside and slammed the door in his face, I was so tired of people right now.

"Everything all right?" Seth asked gently as I stormed through the house. I ignored him because his whore was there too, I really didn't wanna say something I might regret, I was just too angry.

Was I in the wrong for wanting to protect my sister, someone that sometimes didn't have it in her to protect herself anymore? I went straight to my bedroom and slammed the door so hard I broke a window. Why must life be so damn difficult?


	11. Sweet days

**A/N **So I hopes you guys are enjoying the story thus far! Not all based on Harmoni and Seth, so here's a little bit of weird sweetness delivered as only the Venomous one can! Onwards we go!

**Chapter 11 Sweet days**

Dean Ambrose looked around the mental hospital in slight awe, he had seen plenty on television and read about them in books but being in one was completely different. Still if it meant seeing Rae he would do it, he first meet Rae about a year ago during one of his dark periods, he struck up an unlikely friendship with the young girl. Dean wasn't quite sure at first how this relationship was going to work, it was part of the reason he put off asking her out, but the more he saw of her, the more he wanted her, like his wrestling career, he would make this work because he didn't want to be without it. Dean had been with her for just over a month and a half, Dean didn't quite care that she was in the asylum, it didn't take away the sweet girl she was deep down. Despite obvious humps in their relationship and certain people saying their crap, Dean was determined to make a go of this thing with Raven, he hadn't met a girl like her, she was smart, funny and insanely beautiful. Insane or not, Raven had something that Dean liked and he would fight for it if he had too.

"Can I help you sir?" A young nurse asked nicely, her blue eyes scouring him up and down. Dean guessed that he wasn't a usual visitor to Bayvue, he did look out of place he reasoned with his baggy jeans and black hoodie. Hardly the gear for a date but he just knew that Rae wouldn't care, she just wanted to see him. A first for him in his lifetime, a woman wanting to see him without an alterior motive.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Raven Michales"

She looked to her notes, her smile growing wider. "Oh yes! I'll see if she's ready"

Dean turned around and took a better look at the hospital, all white and clinical, Dean couldn't fathom how she could live in a place like this, it seemed so depressing.

"Hey!"

Dean turned around and there she was, looking so much happier than he had ever seen her. Instead of her usual white garb she was in head to toe black, her long hair tyed into two ponytails ushering down her taut back. Her silver orbs burning with pleasure. Dean couldn't help but smile, it just made him happy to see her no matter where she was.

Dean wrapped his arms around the small girl, their relationship was limited when it came to intimacy, partly because of the hospital's rules and partly because of Raven's rules, but Dean couldn't stop himself from hugging her. Raven allowed him that much, she liked being hugged again without being felt up.

"Raven do you have your pills?" The nurse asked, Dean was a little surprised that Raven was allowed to go out. Still he would take it if it was offered.

"Yessum, have them all with me"

"And you'll take them?" The nurse asked raising her perfect manicured eyebrow. Raven gave a little laugh, waving a hand at the nurse,

"Yes I'll take them, I'm all about gettin better don't ya know"

The nurse laughed handing Dean a clipboard "Please sign this and then you can go"

Dean looked at the form, it was pretty basic. Just the time they left, who she was with and what time she would be back, Dean couldn't help but think what the rules would be if he wanted to spend the night with her. Dean roughly filled in the gaps so they could leave.

"So, where ya takin me?" Raven grinned as they walked down the street, her silver eyes looked around at the blue sky and colourful flowers, "Wow, the sky is so blue!"

"Must be hard being cooped up all the time" Dean commented taking her hand almost apprenhensively, Raven let her small fingers entwine in his.

"Sometimes I miss the sky and the flowers but other than that, I'm fine" Raven inhaled deeply finally smelling something that wasn't antiseptic. "So where ya takin me?"

"I'm taking you somewhere you haven't been in a while"

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Dean I ain't been to a lot places in a while"

"Ok, somewhere you haven't been since you were eight"

"A graveyard? Wait that was when I was nine. I give up"

Dean stopped in his tracks and flung his free hand around like a magician doing a magic trick, "Ta-da!"

Raven looked at the playground, her silver eyes expanding, it was only Dean that she had admitted this too, one of the things Raven had missed the most was the swings, that sense of flying and being free was something she thought about almost everyday.

"Swings!"

Dean laughed as Raven started to jump up and down like an excited child. "I thought maybe we could swing then get lunch, why did that sound dodgy?"

"I wasn't gonna comment but now that you mention it" Raven laughed as she and Dean made their way to the swings. "I really do miss swinging, I know it sounds stupid but I do miss it"

"Not stupid at all Rae" Dean commented sitting on the swing beside her. Dean pulled out a cigarette, he knew that smoking and wrestling weren't exactly the best mix but it was his little slice of poison. Raven stopped her mild swinging and looked at it longingly,

"Can I have one Dean?"

"You're not meant to be smoking, you're quitting remember?"

"C'mon I'm allowed one. If you give me one I'll take my pills"

"Don't start that Rae, you promised to take your pills"

"All right I'll take my pills. Can I please have a smoke?"

Dean pulled out another one, dangling it in front of her like candy "I'll give you a smoke if you kiss me"

Raven instantly put her lips on his, soft yet demanding. His lips against her's felt better than anything, she wanted to sit here on the swings and kiss Dean for the rest of her life. Dean held on for a few seconds more before pulling away, it was better judgement that made him pull away, he could feel his fingers starting to twitch, wanting to touch her soft skin all over.

Raven gave him the most innocent of looks, "Did I do it wrong? Cause I ain't had much practice. Now that I think about it, I ain't had any practice, huh that makes you think"

Dean touched her face gently, "You did very well, wait are you saying that you ain't never kissed a guy?"

"Nope." Raven stopped for a second thinking about it, "Yeah, never kissed a guy. Usually when guys are that close to me, I punch 'em"

Dean gave a slight chuckle, lighting up his smoke, "Glad you didn't punch me Rae"

She patted his auburn hair softly "I wouldn't punch you Dean, you're bigger than me"

Dean took his smoke out of his mouth for a moment so he could kiss her forehead, he was finding it harder and harder to follow the rules but still some how he managed it. Raven couldn't help the happy vibes in her body, it had been awhile since she felt something like this and she hoped that the only sister she had left (Harmoni) would understand that. Harmoni was usually more understanding than her twin but still Harmoni had that Iziah-esque mean streak, it was the reason why Raven put off telling Harmoni who her boyfriend was. She decided that for now she would just swing and enjoy the time she had with Dean.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something"

Raven slowed down so she could hear him, "Ask away"

"Would you like to come to a show next week? I'm debuting and I thought maybe you would like to see it"

"Wow, I ain't seen proper wrestlin in years!" Quickly her eyes deflated, "I don't think I can Dean"

"Curfew?" Dean teased he was only half joking, he would certainly understand if that was the case.

"Nah, just I sorta need someone to pick me up and drop me off, I kinda need someone to sign me in and out"

Dean just shrugged "I can do that"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to worry about me while you have other things to worry about"

Dean smiled at the young girl, he knew that her being there and having to sign the book was going to collide with his wrestling but deep down he knew that he wanted her to be there, he didn't want anyone there half as bad as he wanted Raven to be there.

"Yes I'm sure, I want you to be there, I wouldn't of asked if I didn't"

Raven stopped her swing fully, those slender fingers touching his face like she was afraid he would suddenly fade away.

"I would love too come and see you wrestle"

Dean laughed softly feeling so much better "And if you're really nice to me, I might even buy you a foam finger"

"Yay! I like fingers"

Dean chuckled going back to his swinging and letting Raven go back to her's, "I'm not even going to comment except to say I'll keep that in mind"


End file.
